


The One Where Iron-Man Approves

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Panty Kink, References to Friends (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter watches FRIENDS and takes note of Joey wearing panties and can't seem to get it out of his head, so he decides to try them for himself. It turns out he likes them, and he even goes as far as getting himself an Iron-Man thong. It turns out Mr. Stark likes them as well.





	The One Where Iron-Man Approves

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know where this was going when I started writing this, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head, now here we are. So here's a gift to all the starker shippers out there, Read, comment, leave kudos and enjoy ;)

Later he would blame Michelle for putting the idea in his head (or give her credit, depending on his mood). Like all great things, it started by watching FRIENDS. When MJ discovered he had never seen the show, she quickly set out to rectify the situation.

Thinking back on it, he should’ve known better than to copy Joey of all people, but the idea became firmly planted in his head and he would mull on it for weeks on end. That’s when he remembered MJ’s gag gift. He made sure that Aunt May was out, before he got onto his knees and retrieved the bag from under his bed. It was almost as if the packet was glaring him into submission, so he caved and took out its contents, tossing the bag aside.

Before he could chicken out, he stripped and put it on, the lacy material feeling alien against his skin. He stared at himself in the mirror, the scarlet panties in stark contrast to his pale body. He ran his fingers over the material, the sensation sending a shiver through him, and when he caught his eyes in the mirror, he couldn’t help but blush. It was official: Peter Parker liked panties, but he figured if Joey Tribbiani could wear them so could he.

Things quickly escalated from there. He took to wearing them on patrol, and the comfort (and confidence boost) they provided prompted him to order different styles online and soon he was rarely wearing his old underwear anymore (he still wore them when he had PE, he endured enough bullying, thank you very much).

Aunt May eventually found out, as he wasn’t exactly stealthy about ordering online and confronted him about it, thinking he was sleeping with someone. Through his babbling and blushing she quickly put two and two together, and assured his that it’s completely fine, even going as far to suggest he try panties tailored specifically for men.

He also had a inkling that MJ knew. A suspicion which as confirmed when she sent him a link to a site specializing in Avengers themed underwear. He had nearly fell off of his chair when he opened it. There was even a pair or two of Spider-Man underwear, though obviously that was in the minority. His curiosity was definitely piqued and that's when he saw the Iron Man section. 

He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t resist. It felt a bit risqué ordering a thong modeled after his mentor, but he figured it added to the allure. He held his breath, checked out and waited, even going as far as splurging for one day delivery.

He couldn’t help that he had a crush on the older man. He would even go as far as calling it love, but refrained from doing so, knowing that if he did it would make it real, and he had no desire to deal with heartbreak. In all honesty it started when he first met the man (though he will admit that he hero-worshiped him long before that), but now, years later, only weeks before his 18th birthday, his feelings for his mentor had only grown.

So yes, he did order the underwear, his own guilty pleasure, allowing him to briefly fantasize about what could be, but he quickly dismissed that thought, having long since made peace with the fact that Tony would always view him as a child. In retrospect he should’ve known it would come back to bite him.

He‘s working in the labs when Tony comes over to check on his progress, eventually dragging him away to show him some modifications he had made to the suit. He stares in awe at in, barely believing that Tony had gone through all the trouble just for him, but he supposed he should be use to it by now.

He’s excited, though still he insists it’s too much. Mr. Stark simply smiled at him, and tells him he can consider it a early birthday gift, happy to indulge the younger man, though he still plans on spoiling him later.

“Why don’t you try it on, kid? Make sure it fits,” Tony suggests, taking off his glasses and staring intently at the younger man, noting the blush that bloomed on Peter’s cheeks.

“Well?” Tony prompts. Generally Peter’s so excited that he would strip down almost immediately, no longer ashamed of his body, since being Spider-Man has provided him with ample opportunity to tune his physique.

“Can...can you turn around?” Peter stammers.

Tony raises his eyebrow at the boy and strides over, only stopping once he’s in front of him. He should’ve known better than to make him suspicious. The last time he requested that he turn around he was covered in bruises, so now Tony treats it like a welfare check to ensure that Peter doesn’t lie to him.

“Strip,” he commands, sending a shiver down his spine.

Peter knows his face is beet red, but all protests die on his lips when he catches Tony’s eye, filled with guilt and worry. Sighing, he promptly takes off his shoes and shirt, showing him that he’s fine and Tony marginally relaxes, as the tension slowly drains out of his shoulders.

He toys with the button of his pants, not really keen on the idea of revealing his secret to his mentor. Instead of waiting, Tony orders Friday to scan him. “It appears that Mr. Parker is in peak physical condition, though he is experiencing a slightly elevated heart rate,” the AI reports.

Tony quirks an eyebrow at Peter,” What, you going commando or something? Should I turn around to preserve your modesty?”

“Or something,” Peter mutters under his breath.

Tony steps closer and runs his hand over his chest. When he brushes over his nipple, he fails to suppress a groan. “What are you hiding from me? Friday is right that you are in peak physical condition,” he said, trailing his hands lower till he brushes over his bulge, causing his hips to jerk forward.

Tony smirks and leans in closer, his breath ghosting over his skin. Just when he thinks he would kiss him, Peter’s eyes already shut in an attempt to get a hold on himself, he whispers in his ear,” I guess I’m just going to have to find out for myself,” and slowly dragged his zipper down.

He steps back and his breath catches in his throat as he takes in the boy before him.

Peter refuses to meet his eyes, not wanting to see the look of disgust on his mentor’s face.

“You know, I pegged you more for a lace kinda guy,” he says, running his fingers over the material.

Peter’s head snaps up, surprised to find him staring back at him with a lust-filled gaze. He shrugs, but feels a bit more placated. “If I wanted lace I would’ve gone with Captain America.”

Tony growls and cages him in against the table, biting his lower lip, causing a surge of arousal to shoot through him. “Somehow I don’t think Cap would approve of the thong,” Tony remarks, seemingly unaffected.

He stares up at him and sways closer, almost drunk off of the smell of the other man. “And? Do you think Iron Man would approve?” He asks coyly.

Tony hums as he towers over him, capturing his lips as he kisses him, with Peter’s over-eagerness showcasing his inexperience. He pulls back and guides him into a slower kiss, trailing kisses down his neck, barely resisting the urge to mark him up, to claim him.

“Daddy,” he whimpers, and they both freeze. Tony is the one who regains his motor function first, dropping to his knees and kissing his thighs.

“Baby boy, secretly walking around in the red and gold. Do you want to belong to me? Should I make you mine?” He asks, biting down on his unmarked skin.

Peter whimpers and frantically nods, getting frustrated when Tony refuses to do anything, eventually even going so far as to tug at his hair.

Tony smirks, continuing his exploration,”I need verbal consent, baby. Tell me what you want me to do to you,” he says huskily.

“You, your mouth,” Tony eventually makes out between a string of incoherent words.

Peter feels Tony’s smirk against his skin and yelps when Tony roughly turns him around, forcing him to bend over and brace himself on the table. “Mr. Stark? What are you doing.”

“Giving you what you asked for, baby boy.” Tony brushes his thumb over the strap wedged between his cheeks, applying light pressure on his hole.

“Daddy, please,” Peter begs, already wrecked, and he hasn’t even touched him yet.

He decides to be merciful and pushes the strings aside, licking over the newly exposed skin. Peter keeps pushing back, chasing at the sensation whilst at the same time searching for friction on his aching cock.

He pushes his tongue past the rim and Peter can no longer contain his whispers and moans, sounding completely wrecked. Tony works in a finger aside his tongue, almost immediately sending Peter over the edge. Tony’s name is on his lips as he finally spills himself in his underwear.

Later, when he’s comfortably seated in Mr. Stark’s lap, he can’t help but ask,”So, does Iron Man approve?” Referring back to his question of earlier.

Tony kisses him deeply, cupping his now soft bulge through his underwear. “Definitely. Maybe you can show me your other panties sometimes?”

Peter stammers,”How did you know I have others?”

Tony winks at him,”No more lines in your suit.”


End file.
